Karmine
Karmine is a Gundog and the main protagonist of EYeS. He also cameos in EtC as Blithe Darian, his real name. Story Karmine is a member of the Gundogs, a group of powered individuals assembled for protection and, later, a common cause. One of the last members to join, Karmine and his "brother," Ashley were originally part of a four-man gang in New York, their powers far outmatching any firearm which could be acquired by local gangs. Shortly after joining the Gundogs, Karmine developed an infatuation with Carney, the resident cutie. After an encounter with Automa Enterprises agents, Karmine found himself a regular target of Agent Raiden, a man who touted a close if enigmatic link to Karmine. Karmine later learns his real name and the past which he and Raiden share. Blithe Darian was apparently taken from a moderately wealthy home. His brother Joy was not much older than him. He cameos in EtC as Blithe Darian, an Acolyte who is regularly pursued by the Knight Ashcroft for some unexplained reason. As an Acolyte, Blithe is familiar with Rasandiel, Michael, Rachael, and the other Acolytes as well as several members of the Conclave. The Truth Karmine is one of two clones produced from the genetic profile of former Deoxycorp operative, Karter Darian. Born Blithe Darian, he is the younger clone brother of Joy Darian. Karmine was not raised in the labs with Ashley but, in fact, was fed hypnotic suggestions since he was young which would be activated when Ashley entered his life upon escaping the facilities. Personality A more or less emotionless sociopath in confrontations, Karmine is nearly as frightening as Ashley. Karmine is fearless in the face of direct threats, however, he hates not knowing what he's up against. He also fears his own potential, having witnessed Ashley's psychotic and abusive tendencies with his powers. He is otherwise dedicated and diligent. Appearance Karmine has long, crimson hair and blue eyes and stands at about 5'6". He wears a red vest and a pair of tight black pants and boots. Abilities Quick and nimble on his feet, Karmine displays parkour maneuvers he picked up from friends in New York. He is skilled in melee, fighting up close and personal with a pair of daggers. Powers Like all Gundogs, having been the subject of experimentation as an abductee of Deoxycorp, Karmine has been rendered numb to pain from all minor injuries. His cells regenerate fast enough that deep stab wounds will heal by the end of one day. Karmine's expertise is in cryokinesis, having the ability to generate ice for multiple purposes such as replacement weapons in place of his daggers, ice for his feet so he can move faster by sliding, and being able to freeze opponents entirely. Techniques Icing Karmine grows ice on the exterior of his daggers, typically forming a jagged edge on the blade and spikes on the handguard. Karmine can also use this technique to form spikes directly on the exterior of his body. Ice Throw Karmine can project any frozen object at high velocities through the use of a specialized kinetic propulsion, though this requires him to exert more energy. Deep Waters While some materials freeze far too slowly, as long as the temperature is within Karmine's range of control, he is capable of manipulating it. This is proven by his ability to project himself up from the abyssal ocean depths by forming a jet of water beneath him. Cryonics Karmine can form enough ice to encase a person or large structure. He once uses this ability to freeze himself inside a metal barrel in which he'd been sealed to protect him from the impact of a subsequent fall. Ashley had to thaw him. Quotes Creation The Gundogs were based loosely on the URTVs from Xenosaga insomuch as the three lead URTVs were named according to their hair color and the Gundogs follow suit. Another similarity shared between Karmine and Rubedo "Jr" is the brotherly bond he has with Ashley who is more or less inspired by Albedo. The leader of the Gundogs is also based on Nigredo. See Also *Blithe Darian Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Elementalists Category:Gundogs